Cut Man
is one of the first six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) Robot Masters from the Mega Man classic series, created by Dr. Light to be a timber-felling robot. Cut Man first appeared in the first Mega Man game, where he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. Cut Man is found to be somewhat formal as he addresses other robots as "Mr." (either this or it shows that he has A.I. age is younger). His Rolling Cutters are made of "ceramic titanium", a fictional metal. In most of his appearances, Cut Man attacks throwing the cutter on his head and jumping. After losing half of his energy in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (if he isn't the first boss), he will hide inside a "hole" created with his cutter and four holes will appear, Cut Man appearing from one of them to attack with either his Rolling Cutter, a Yashichi, two pumpkins, eight Row Birds, or a object shaped like Akuma. In Mega Man Powered Up, he has been seen by fans to be the most naive Robot Master in the game, mainly because he is gullible, one reason being one of the Robot Masters who couldn't see Mega Man? was a fake (who later admitted it himself, saying "You're not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?"). As a playable character, he can use two Rolling Cutters at the same time (despite only having one on his head), and he is able to wall-jump on every wall except ice. Appearances *Cut Man is one of the main bosses in the games Mega Man, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, as well as the games remakes and collections (like Mega Man: The Wily Wars and Rockman Battle & Fighters), being playable in Mega Man Powered Up. *Cut Man is a playable character in Mega Man's Soccer. *In Super Adventure Rockman, Cut Man and the other Robot Masters from the first game assist Mega Man. If the player loses to Metal Man, Flash Man or Top Man, he will appear to save Mega Man and the player will have the choice to continue the game or quit. *In the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8, Cut Man, alongside Wood Man, is a hidden boss in the intro stage of the second half of the game. Winning grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PSX version), and he is never fought again. *In Mega Man X8, he appears as a hidden boss in Optic Sunflower's level, as some kind of digital form that is a replica of his 8-bit appearance and boss room. In the PlayStation 2 version, the battle only happens if there is a save of Mega Man X: Command Mission in the Memory Card or a code is used in the title screen. In the PC version the player has to obtain high scores in the sections. *Cut Man makes a cameo appearance during the intro of Mega Man 7. He appears in the newspaper article that was shown, along with his own logo that's reminiscent of the Rockman logo. This led to a lot of speculation that Cut Man was a hidden boss (just like Proto Man was), and many thought that the Rolling Cutter could be obtained, which would explain the missing weapon slot on the pause menu. However, according to the Rockman 7 prototype, the missing weapon turned out to be Beat, which would function the exact same way as he did in Mega Man 5 and Mega Man 6. *Various Cut Man toys appear in the first part of Clown Man's stage in Mega Man 8. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data A robot who was originally created for tree trimming work. The cutter on his head is extremely sharp. "Snip-snippety-snip!" Good point: Sharp and cunning Bad point: Stubborn Like: Haircuts Dislike: Rocks Japanese CD data: Dislike: Janken Rockman Complete Works data しんりんばっさい用につくられたロボット。れんしゃ攻撃で、 かんたんにたおせるそ。 Translation: A robot created for the purpose of deforestation. With his rapid fire attacks, he brings down trees. Stage enemies Enemies that appear in Cut Man's stage: *Beak *Big Eye *Blader *Flea *Flying Shell *Octopus Battery *Screw Bomber *Super Cutter Enemies in Cut Man's (Game Boy) stage: *Cutting Wheel *Screw Bomber *Sniper Joe *Spine *Super Cutter Damage Data Chart Other media Mega Man Cut Man is in every episode of the Mega Man animated series, along with Guts Man. Originally intended for logging operations, Cut Man now is used as an agent of evil by Dr. Wily. Although his Rolling Cutters are deadly, Cut Man also isn't too bright and usually loses battles to Mega Man and even Roll. Cut Man had his own action figure. Despite being in every episode, Cut Man is the only Robot Master from the first Mega Man game to not appear at all in the show's introduction sequence. His polar opposite in this regard is Napalm Man, who appears in the intro, and is the only Robot Master from any other game to do so, despite never appearing once in any episode. Differences: This Cut Man's ears are orange (they are white in the games) and his cutters are often fired (not thrown) from his head or an arm blaster. Captain N: The Game Master Cut Man also appears in the fifth episode of Captain N: The Game Master, where he is called Cutsman. His appearance is totally different from the original; he is green, and the cutter on his head looks more like a giant scissor. He was quite powerful, proving invulnerable to the heroes' attacks until they distracted him so that he was hit by his own returning cutters. Other appearances Cut Man appeared in the manga Mega Man Megamix, Rockman and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery File:1-cut.jpg|Cut Man's original design File:MMPUCutman.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Powered Up 03-CutMan-Specs.jpg|Specs for Cut Man from Mega Man Official Complete Works File:SARCutMan.jpg|Cut Man from Super Adventure Rockman File:Cntgmcutsman.jpg|Cut Man from Captain N: The Game Master File:Cut.gif|Cut Man in Mega Man Megamix File:Cutmanactionfigure.jpg|Cut Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show Trivia *Cut Man's dislike of rocks refers to the popular game, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" where rock beats scissors. Also, his Japanese dislike is the name of this game in Japan. *Ironically, Cut Man, a lumberjack robot, is weak against the Leaf Shield, Wood Man's weapon, in Mega Man: The Power Battle. *Cut Man is the only Robot Master to appear in the X series. *Cut Man's theme on Mega Man: The Power Battle is a remix of Shadow Man's stage theme. *He is possibly the most popular of the first six Robot Masters in Mega Man Megamix. The reason why is because when Mega Man or Roll refer to the robots, they usually state "Cut Man and the others." *Elec Man is most likely weak to the Rolling Cutter because scissors can cut electrical wires. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Mega Man X8 enemies